whispered v o w s
by 0Wishful-Thoughts0
Summary: Her secret was her hidden destiny. And try as she might, destiny is never something you can control. Desire and Destiny… They never intertwine. But isn't love always worth fighting for? "No matter what happens… I'll always love you."


**A Wishful Thought**: _Wow. I had always heard of the Shaman King franchise, but I never stopped to actually read it until a couple of weeks ago._

_This subsequently resulted in me avoiding studying for all of my midterms, and finishing the entire thing in a mere three days. Thus, my latest addiction was born._

_Starting this story might not be the best of my ideas, but I couldn't help it. Yes, I have two other major ongoing stories going on in two other major categories of fanfiction. And yes, I probably should be working on the latest chapter of one of them. But, I find that Shaman King is calling to me._

_And, well… I couldn't just let this idea pass me by._

_Forgive me for rambling, and forgive me if someone has previously taken this idea and written about it. I haven't delved into the Shaman King fanfiction section all that much as of yet. _

_So, hello to all of you wonderful people that love Shaman King as much as I, and have decided to give this fanfic here a chance! :'D I really appreciate you taking the time to read this. :) And feel free to call me Wishful, since my username can be a handful to type. ^^;;_

**Summary: **Her secret was her hidden destiny. And try as she might, destiny is never something you can control. Desire and Destiny… They never intertwine. But isn't love always worth fighting for? "No matter what happens… I'll always love you."

**Warning:** Contains spoilers if you haven't finished the series/Minute OOCness

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/An Occasional Tint of Humor (Why? Because of Horohoro, and the others, of course. ;D)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. And unfortunately, I don't think I ever will.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Whispered Vows<span>_… The Prologue.

"Love nothing but that which comes to you woven in the pattern of your destiny."  
>-Marcus Aurelius<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>You're very bold. Once you got home, you went to bet without even saying goodbye to me! ? You act like nothing's happening. Tch… Towmorrow's a special day…"<em>

_The words of the young blonde were met with silence. Though she wouldn't admit to it, her insides dropped. However, because she was who she was, she ignored the feeling and kept the glare plastered onto her face and threw the package at the limp body on the floor._

"_Hey! This is the senbei your grandfather sent you! And I also resewed your battle outfit! Don't forget to bring the tomorrow. Good night!"_

_She waited for a moment, obviously still expecting the young man to respond to her. _

_When he did no such thing, she rolled her eyes, and promptly left the room, not even bothering to close the door. She turned to the direction of her own room, but found that her body wouldn't allow her to move. _

_That feeling… hadn't disappeared yet._

_She let out a breath that she hadn't even realized she was holding before lightly whispering, "Yoh… You've truly become strong…" She stopped again, forgetting once more that her beloved fiancé was already dreaming. At the realization of this, she lowered her voice even more to murmur to herself, "Although I said that to Tamao earlier, you've already become so strong and can still remain calm…."_

_Her light brown eyes shut themselves softly, "The one who doesn't want you to go is me. And tomorrow… because you're going to leave En…" Words that she hadn't meant to form tumbled out quietly, "Tonight… Can I sleep with you…?"_

_The silence remained, and she mentally berated herself. Why did she say that? Out _loud_? Of course he wouldn't respond… He had already gone to sleep. He hadn't bothered to say good night to her or anything…_

_If possible, the feeling worsened._

"… _Yes."_

_The young woman's eyes opened immediately, surprise written on the expression that nobody saw. She felt her lips curve upwards in a small smile as she walked back into room, carefully sliding in next to her betrothed. "Thank you… Yoh."_

_Once more, there was no response. _

_The smile disappeared as she let out a soft sigh. There was no point in expecting to have such a conversation at such a late hour. He was obviously very tired, and he needed his rest, so—_

"_I won't broke my promise to you, Anna."_

_She blinked in surprise, not even realizing that he had turned onto his side to face her directly. His dark brown hair was in its usual disarray, and his carefree smile was still on his expression, but perhaps a little diluted this time around. _

"_Y-You… W-What?"_

_The grin widened before he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "For you… I'll become Shaman King."_

_Anna blinked in surprise at his words, before her small smile returned and she allowed herself to touch his bare chest. "Thank you, Yoh…"_

* * *

><p>"WHOA. WHOAAAA. WAIT, A SECOND. Yoh, you had sex when you were like fifteen! ?"<p>

Yoh stared in shock at the blunt words of his idiotic friend, his cheeks gradually painting themselves a bright shade of red. "W-What? Horohoro, what are you—"

The blue-haired individual pointed his finger at his best friend accusingly, a glare etched on his face, "YOU SAID IT! I HEARD YOU! YOU SAID THAT SHE ASKED TO SLEEP WITH YOU, SO—"

The blush on his friend intensified as he quickly shook his head, "N-No… It wasn't like that. W-We were literally sleeping! I-I promise!" Yoh's eyes darted around quickly, desperately searching for someone to dig him out of the hole, "Ren! You believe me, don't you?"

The said boy looked up from the soup that he had idly been stirring, "I'll have to agree with Horohoro on this one, Yoh. Sex before marriage is never the right thing to do."

Yoh guffawed at him, while Horohoro whooped and cheered over the fact that someone had finally agreed with him.

"But we're _fiancés_! We're already practically married!"

A large grin appeared on Horohoro's face as he triumphantly planted his left foot on the table, breaking it without even realizing it, "HA. YOU ADMIT TO THE CRIME."

Yoh sweatdropped at this.

Ren on the other hand, felt the vein throbbing in his head, and promptly whacked the cackling Horohoro with the leg he broke off of the table.

It wasn't too long after the events of the Great Shaman Tournament, and most of the Shamans had gone their separate ways. However, it seemed like Horohoro and Ren had no real intentions to leave the comfort of Yoh's home. Which was quite shocking, because even Ryu and Manta had decided to leave.

Of course, Horohoro and Ren wouldn't be staying for long.

The door to the room slid open, and immediately a frigid aura entered the room, causing everything to stop. Slowly, the two duelists turned their heads to face the young woman who entered the room.

She was clad in her trademark black dress, with her signature necklace and red bandanna. Somehow, her face was shadowed despite the fact that her hair was pulled away from her face, "What the hell did you two _dimwits_ do to my new table…?"

The two Shamans felt their eyes widen, while Yoh simply smiled at the new arrival, "Hey, Anna. You're finally home!"

The woman only glared daggers at her young fiancé, "_Why_ did you let this happen? I leave for ten minutes… and… _this_ is what I come home to! ?"

Yoh's eyes widened in enough fear to match Horohoro's and Ren's.

His soon-to-be bride stomped over to the three of them, already raising her hand to slap Ren. Luckily for the Chinese Shaman, he ducked just in time.

Of course, this just meant that Horohoro got hit directly in the face, causing him to fall to the floor.

Anna kept the glare on her face as she turned on her missed target, "You. Take this idiot," she roughly gestured to Horohoro with her foot, "and _leave_."

Ren gulped, grabbed the back of Horohoro's shirt, and left the home.

The blonde turned on her foot to glare at the one person left in the house, "And _you_…"

Yoh allowed a nervous smile to grace his features as he scratched the back of his head lightly, "Uh… I promise it wasn't me this time!"

Though she could feel her heart flutter a little at just the sight of his grin, she kept any other emotion but anger off of her face as she slapped him, albeit with not much feeling, "… Get ready for bed."

Her fiancé blinked in minute surprise as his hand reflexively rested on the spot where she had slapped him, shocked by the fact that it actually didn't hurt _that_ badly this time, "Anna, are you all right—"

His betrothed nodded curtly, before averting her gaze from him, "Yes…"

Yoh raised an eyebrow at her, not believing her one bit, "Come on, you can tell me…"

She shook her head once more, before turning and pretending to clean up the mess. But Yoh knew her well enough: Cleaning was just an act. She was just pretending to do something else so that he would leave, and once he was gone, she was going to stop the charade and leave as well. It was classic Anna.

The brunet boy now had a frown on his face as he slowly walked towards the young woman, lightly tapping her on the shoulder, "_Anna_…"

At this, she whirled around to face him, light brown eyes wide with several emotions that Yoh couldn't believe. Throughout all the years he had known her, he had never seen so much emotion in her at once… and… Was that fear? "Do you love me?"

Yoh felt his eyes widen at the straightforwardness of her question, obviously taken aback, "W-What? I-I…"

Her shoulders slumped a bit, which only managed to worry her fiancé more, "S-Sorry, I'm just kind of—"

"Of course I do. Forever and always."

Light topaz met dark brown as she stared at him in awe, "Are you… lying?"

The small smile returned to his features as he took in her surprisingly honest expression, before he engulfed her in a sudden embrace, a chuckle booming through his chest, "'Course not."

At these words, Anna allowed herself to smile.

"Though I do have to wonder… What's up with the sudden question?"

She felt her body turn cold. _I can't tell him now… I… I just can't…_

"No reason," she felt herself say. Why was he so easy to lie to? Couldn't he feel that she was lying like she could? "Just wondering."

Yoh nodded slowly, before hugging her even tighter, "Anna Kyoyama, I love you."

Anna could only nod against his chest, choosing to repeat his words from before, "Forever and always…"

Realizing that she was quoting him, Yoh's grin broadened, and he rested his chin on the top of her head, oblivious to the lone tear that was falling from his beloved's eye.

"_Are you honestly _that_ oblivious to the curse that surrounds you_?"

_Stop it…_, she told herself mentally. _I don't want to remember those words…_

"_Did you really think that your dream was just that? _Just_ a dream? Or perhaps… It was your destiny…"_

Her heart tightened at the memory of the words, and she felt herself grip Yoh's shirt tightly.

Feeling this, Yoh moved his head so that he could look at her. She was averting her eyes from him, something that was very un-Anna-like. The Anna he knew would always look at people directly with absolute confidence. Something was obviously up. "Anna…?"

She brought her gaze to meet his, taking in the genuine worry and curiosity that he held within them.

_That… _man_ had to have been lying, _She told herself. But she knew in her heart that what he was saying had to be the truth.

_I just want to forget about it._

Acting purely on impulse, she raised herself on her toes to touch her lips against his.

Yoh blinked in surprise, but instinctively returned her affection.

And gradually, one thing led to another…

* * *

><p>A young man leaned against the outerwall of the house where a certain <em>couple<em> were committing a certain_ act_, a cocky smirk spread across his features, "Sweet, Anna… Your dear Yoh is not the Shaman King he promised to be…"

He glanced at the window, and seeing what they two were up to, immediately changed his expression to one of pure disgust. "But don't fret… Because _I_ am."

* * *

><p><strong>A Wishful Thought: <strong>I realize that this might be a little confusing, but don't worry. It'll be explained. Eventually. XD Obviously, this was pretty short. Of course, that's only because this is the Prologue. XD The next chapters will be much longer.

I'm not sure when I'll update this next, though I'll tell you now that it depends how much reviews this story gets. X3

So if you enjoyed this, please leave a review! And even if you didn't particularly like it, constructive criticism is welcome as well. :D


End file.
